


Love Letters

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, i'm not even sure iwaizumi's in character, popular oikawa, shy iwaizumi, side!matsuhana, this is the most fluff im going to write for a very very long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Iwaizumi finds a Valentine's Day card from a secret admirer that takes him on a journey around the school.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Valentine’s Day again.

Iwaizumi ducks his head behind his book as he watches the school’s most popular boy, Oikawa Tooru, walk through the classroom doors, many girls hanging off his arms, carrying boxes of chocolates with them. His table is filled with many pink envelopes and gifts, keychains and the like.

Including Iwaizumi’s own letter. It had taken him all the courage in his body for him to achieve the strength to write that letter and seal it in a pink envelope, hearts running diagonally across it. He hopes it will blend in with the others. He hadn’t signed off for the same reason. 

“Staring at Oikawa again?”

Iwaizumi literally jumps at the voice of his tablemate, Hanamaki Takahiro, holding what looks to be two bags of chocolates and candies.

“Didn’t know you were popular,” Iwaizumi says, ignoring his earlier, atrocious comment.

“I feel bad for these girls,” Hanamaki says, stuffing the bags of chocolates under his desk. “I wonder whether I should just reveal that Mattsun and I are in a secret relationship.”

“You won’t get free chocolates anymore.”

Hanamaki reaches into a polka-dotted bag and retrieves a heart-shaped chocolate. As he bites into it, gooey chocolate flows out, staining his fingers. “Good point. But like I said, I feel bad.”

Iwaizumi is distinctly aware of Oikawa Tooru settling into his seat beside him, and does all he can to prevent himself from ogling him and looking creepy. Iwaizumi tries to focus on his work, staring holes into his worksheet, pen nearly breaking in two from the amount of pressure he’s applying on the poor piece of stationery. 

“Hey,” Hanamaki whispers, leaning in close. “He’s looking at you.”

Iwaizumi freezes and tries, oh-so-subtly, to flick his eyes up to Oikawa, if see if Hanamaki is just pulling his leg.

Oh.

Oh no. 

It is just as Hanamaki said. Oikawa Tooru is glancing in his direction, catching Iwaizumi’s eye. Iwaizumi tears his gaze away and, once more, tries to concentrate on his undone homework and not on the gorgeous brown eyes that even give him the time of day…

“Still staring.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi hisses.

“Your ears are red.”

“I know.”

Iwaizumi chances another glance back at Oikawa, who already has his attention focused on dealing with the other girls surrounding his table. He accepts each and every one of their chocolates and candies and cards and even homemade cupcakes. 

Iwaizumi wills himself not to feel jealous.

Absolutely not one little bit.

*

“What’s this?” 

Iwaizumi looks down at the piece of paper fluttering to the ground where he opens his locker. Hanamaki closes the door to his own and leans against it. 

“A love letter,” Hanamaki says, a lazy grin spreading across his face. “How romantic. I wonder who it’s from.” 

Iwaizumi picks it up. There is a note scrawled on it in nice handwriting. It looks familiar, but Iwaizumi cannot place his finger on it. The strokes, lines and curls of the hiragana...Iwaizumi is certain that he has seen them before. Open this envelope the moment you read these words.

“You’re quite popular yourself,” Hanamaki says, eyeing Iwaizumi’s sweets, in bags and boxes of all shapes and sizes.

Iwaizumi hums in response to that. He does as the note says. If it’s some confession letter thing, at least he’d be able to turn the girl down sometime today. 

However, it merely contains a riddle of sorts. Seek the next clue at the place where I first saw you - where tasteful colours dance to a scrumptious melody.

It was Hanamaki who doubles over laughing, grabbing his belly and Iwaizumi smacks him on the head. Obviously whoever wrote this is terrible at poetic literature. Though Iwaizumi does not have negative comments regarding the person’s choice in paper - two small pandas sit on the bottom right hand corner, one offering a bamboo shoot up to the other, a heart drawn between them. 

“It’s not nice to laugh at people’s love letters,” Iwaizumi says. He glances at his watch. Maybe he’ll do this during break, after this lesson which happens to be Math, and so it seems that Iwaizumi would be spending another hour with Oikawa Tooru to his right and being unable to focus on the complex equations and formulas on the blackboard. 

He fails to notice, however, despite being in an Oikawa-induced trance, Oikawa’s discreet, glances at the letter stuffed haphazardly in Iwaizumi’s bag.

*

The next letter wasn’t hard to find. It was the charming (or charmed, it seems) lunch auntie who has it, asking him whether was Iwaizumi Hajime. The envelope this time is a pale lime green in colour, white hearts trailing across the paper. Iwaizumi can barely stand it, tearing the envelope open the moment the moment he places his tray on the table.

“Whoa, chill man,” Hanamaki says. “That letter ain’t going anywhere.”

Iwaizumi slips the piece of paper folded neatly out of the envelope. He unfolds it and reads the beautiful curvy hiragana. 

Good job finding this. This must mean you’re at least a little interested me, aren’t you? Haha. THe next clue is where you helped me for the first time. It is in a room filled with silent teachers, silent watchers that know the extent of my love for you. 

Silent teachers? Iwaizumi furrows his brow. This one is a little weird. It couldn’t be the staffroom, right? Well, none of their teachers can be considered silent in the least.

“Books,” Hanamaki says. 

“Books?” Iwaizumi repeats. He slots this letter in between a textbook and the first one. 

“Silent teachers, right? Books contain information, but they don’t speak. It’s pretty clever of him, to be honest,” Hanamaki says, a twinkle in his eye. “Why not try the library?” 

It is during this particular break time that Iwaizumi eats the fastest he has ever eaten in his life.

*  
  


Iwaizumi doesn’t remember helping anyone out in the library before. He comes here so often, but rarely interacts with anyone. The first time he helped the/ Could that be all the way back during his first year? 

They have twenty minutes before the start of Chemistry. Iwaizumi hunts for the letter like a madman, sifting through reference books, novels and literature books alike. Hanamaki follows him around, shuffling along with hands tucked into pockets, looking utterly laid-back.

“Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi turns around to find a first-year, Kunimi Akira, standing behind him, books in his hand. He must be the student librarian on duty today. 

“Ah, this annoying senior asked me to pass you something,” Kunimi says. He shoves the books in his hands into the shelf and reaches into his pocket, digging out an envelope that is slightly crumpled. He hands it to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi begins to rack his brains. An annoying senior? Does that mean that Iwaizumi and this anonymous person has a mutual junior? 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi says.

“As much as this senior is annoying, I’d like for it to work out between the two of you,” Kunimi says, bowing low and rushing off to attend to his duties.

Iwaizumi looks down at the tiny envelope in his hands now. It is a sky blue with a large cloud in its centre. Iwaizumi rips it open, much to the irritation of several library-goers around them. 

Glad to see you’re still interested! It really makes me very happy. The next place you have to go to is where you supported me for the first time. I don’t think you thought I noticed, but I did! It is where uproarious cheers fly and enthusiastic spirits gather, but the only one I look for is you. 

“God, this is embarrassing,” Hanamaki laughs. 

“Cheers...and spirits,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “Could it be the indoor sports hall?” 

“Worth a shot. We have gym later, right? As our last period? We take a look after that.”

*

_ Iwaizumi jumps as the sounds of several books falling resound through the library. A boy, his back to him, is hastily trying to pick up the books and slot them back into the shelves whence they came.  _

_ Quickly, he strides over and bends down to help. He can feel the boy’s eyes on him, as if not having noticed that Iwaizumi was near. He cannot blame him. This part of the library is rather ulu and dark and not many people come by here.  _

_ “Ah, are these yours?”  _

_ Iwaizumi hands the fallen books over to his fellow schoolmate, who accepts them into his arms. _

_ “Y-Yeah, thanks.” _

_ “Sorry, I gotta go,” Iwaizumi says, smiling. “Take care.” _

_ His phone starts buzzing then and he rushes off, answering his messages from Hanamaki along the way.  _

_ He misses the way the other boy looks at him in a strange sort of awe and wonder. _

*

After gym is over, Iwaizumi still has enough energy to begin searching the indoor sports hall, bouncing around the spectator seats - it was the only place he hadn’t secretly checked while playing volleyball. By now, the only people left in the indoor sports hall are Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. 

“I’m beginning to think you know who did all this. You’re pretty invested in it.”

“And for some reason you’re throwing yourself into this too.”

“Hey, this is the first time someone has put in so much effort into making a Valentine’s Day treasure hunt for me,” Iwaizumi shoots back. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t ask a question. And as for what I think your supposed question is, yes, naturally, I do know the person.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

“That takes the fun out of it. I’m just supposed to make sure you get every letter. If you wanted to, at least,” Hanamaki says, shrugging. “And plus, can’t you tell already? Or are you just that dense?”

Iwaizumi ignores that last comment and continues searching. 

“Might wanna try the left side.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi replies flatly, and moves over to where he usually sits when watching volleyball matches. Could it be that this secret admirer is on the volleyball team? Iwaizumi thinks back to the members. Or, well, he could always ask Hanamaki. 

He finds the next letter, stuck between the wall and the benches of the spectator stand. This time, the envelope is a deep magenta with no design on it. He opens it, settling himself down on the bench. Hanamaki moves to sit next to him. 

This is the final one! Are you getting excited yet? Well, I am! I’m going to tell you how I feel after all this time! Here it is: This is where I wanted to kiss you for the longest time, where I want to hold you and tell you that I love you. 

“There’s only one place in the school for that,” Hanamaki says. “I’ll let you figure this one out by yourself.”

Iwaizumi purses his lips. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t at all excited. After all, he’s played the entire game up till now, the final letter. 

“The cherry blossom tree,” Iwaizumi says, looking at Hanamaki dead in the eye. Hanamaki grins, and that is the only answer that Iwaizumi needs.

*

_The indoor sports hall is always used to host games between Seijoh and other schools in the Miyagi prefecture. Volleyball games, that is. Iwaizumi, while he would never admit it, goes to each and every one of them, all for the sole purpose of watching the boy he's had a crush on for nearly his entire Seijoh life. And to cheer Hanamaki on, of course._

_Iwaizumi is on the edge of his seat the whole time, clappers in his hands, at the front row of the spectator stands. He watches as the boy of his dreams does a setter dump, smirking at the opposing team as the ball hits the ground with a thunk and the entire body of audience burst into applause and rowdy cheers. His name is chanted, the boy who did that dump, as he walks back to his teammates.  
_

_Iwaizumi is unable to take his eyes off of him, and for a moment, he glances up at the spectator stand, exactly where Iwaizumi is sitting. They lock eyes for a moment, and Iwaizumi flushes. He winks, sending Iwaizumi's heart into overdrive._

_With each game, Iwaizumi falls deeper and deeper into this infatuation._

*

There is one person standing under the cherry blossom tree, his back to them when they approach. 

“Yo, why the fuck are you here?” Hanamaki asks raising a hand in greeting.

Matsukawa turns around, phone in hand. “Oh, that’s fast.”

“Fucking cheater,” Hanamaki laughs, walking up to him and resting his head against Matsukawa’s chest.

“Don’t you know? I’m everyone’s secret lover,” Matsukawa drawls, waggling his brows. “Oh, yeah, Iwaizumi. Your secret admirer isn't here yet. He’s being difficult.”

“Difficult?”

“Wants to make everything just perfect,” Matsukawa says. “Of course, I don’t think he counted on you being so early.”

It is almost half past four. The sun has already set some, casting the remnants of its dwindling golden rays against the purple and blue of the sky. Iwaizumi fidgets with the hem of his blazer. 

“Just so you know, the whole team is rooting for the two of you,” Matsukawa says, winking. At that moment, both his and Hanamaki’s phones buzz. Matsukawa glances down at his phone, scanning the message before slinging an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders.

“We’ll take our leave now. He’d be here soon so just be patient, yeah?”

Iwaizumi nods. Matsukawa and Hanamaki then begin their stroll to the school gates, Matsukawa utterly absorbed in whatever Hanamaki is telling him. Probably about their treasure hunt today. Iwaizumi assumes Matsukawa’s earlier stance against the cherry blossom tree overlooking the large pond in the middle of the school that could pretty much pass for a mini-lake. 

He sighs. The whole team is cheering them on? 

“Ah! Sorry I’m late!” 

A voice catches Iwaizumi’s attention. His eyes widen because that is a voice he’d recognise anywhere, a voice that he unconsciously seeks out every single damn time no matter where he is. 

He turns around to find the school heartthrob Oikawa Tooru rushing up to him, arms devoid of chocolates and gifts, utterly out of breath. The only thing he is holding is a small paper bag, painted and decorated with stickers. 

  
“This is...for you,” Oikawa says, bowing and holding out the bag to Iwaizumi. Stunned, Iwaizumi doesn’t move. Is this for real? Is Oikawa Tooru seriously giving him chocolates? 

“You don’t...want them?” Oikawa asks, a crestfallen expression on his face. 

  
“N-No, it’s just…” His heart is beating so fast. His palms are clammy. He receives the box from Oikawa. “I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe what?” Oikawa asks, an easy smile on his face. Goodness, he looks so beautiful up close.

“This,” Iwaizumi says, making a slight sweeping gesture. “I...you…you of all people are giving me chocolates. For Valentine’s.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa asks, more confused than offended. 

“I mean, you, the guy that everyone wants to be with in the entire school,” Iwaizumi says, flailing for words. “And me, the nobody.”

“You’re not a nobody,” Oikawa says, shaking his head. “You’re the one I want to be with, Iwaizumi Hajime.” He takes one of Iwaizumi’s hands into his. “I’ve been watching you for a full three years.” 

“W-Watching me?” And I thought I was the one watching you. Heat rises into his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa nods. “Will you do me the pleasure of letting me become your boyfriend?”

Oh God, this is a dream come true, isn’t it? It’s all a dream. So this is what it means when Matsukawa and Kunimi said that the whole team is rooting for them. 

“I...yes,” Iwaizumi blurts out. “Oh God, yes.”

Oikawa waits no longer before swooping in and capturing Iwaizumi’s lips in a kiss. All at once, it is as if Iwaizumi’s whole body is on fire. Both hands come up to bunch the fabric of Oikawa’s blazer between his fingers. He is acutely aware of Oikawa’s hands on the back of his head, on his back, pulling him even closer.

When they part, both are panting, cheeks red, even down to the nape of his neck, in Oikawa’s case. He breaks out into a grin.

“I’ve wanted to do that since forever, Iwa-chan!”

“I-Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi repeats as Oikawa nuzzles into the crook of his neck. His heart is threatening to explode from his chest. 

“Uh…” Oikawa sounds embarrassed. “It’s a...what I’ve been calling you in my head. I thought it sounded cute and it suited you, so…” He laughs sheepishly. It has got to be the most melodic giggle that Iwaizumi has ever heard.

Also, did Oikawa just call him cute?

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

When Oikawa lifts his head and offers to treat Iwaizumi to a Valentine’s Day dinner, Iwaizumi decides that this is probably the best Valentine’s Day he has ever had in his life. 


	2. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa reads Iwaizumi's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi this is the sequel-of-sorts to the first chapter as requested by Xev. It's really short but I hope yall enjoy it anyways :)

“Hmm?” 

Oikawa is sorting through his Valentines’ Day letters and presents, chewing on a piece of caramel chocolate when he notices something. After the letter written by Minji is a small, pink envelope with even pinker hearts. There is no name scribbled on it nor an addressee. He would often find his name written in big kanji or hiragana on the envelope itself, so this intrigues him greatly. 

Following his intuition, Oikawa sets the letter aside, leaving it till last. Once he’s finished storing away the other cards and gifts, he settles himself comfortably into the chair to read the last one. 

_ Dear Oikawa,  _

__

__ _ Happy Valentines’ Day! I wonder if this would be buried under all your other letters… In any case, I just want you to know that I  _ _ lov _ _ like you a whole lot and it’s okay if you don’t return my feelings.  _ _ It would be a miracle if you did, though.  _ _ I just wanted to get it off my chest. _

_ Please be happy with the love of your life and once again, happy Valentines’ Day!  _

_ Iwaizumi Hajime _

Iwaizumi. Hajime. 

Oikawa’s face heats up as he launches himself into his bed and squeals like a pathetic fangirl, rolling about and clutching the letter to his chest. How cute can his boyfriend be? His boyfriend whom he shared just first kiss with just an hour ago? 

Oikawa reaches for his phone and finds Iwaizumi’s number. After a few seconds of listening to the dial tone, Iwaizumi’s baritone voice filters through the phone. 

“Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, rolling onto his tummy. “Do you know you’re really cute?”

  
There is considerable spluttering and then silence on the other end. Oikawa grins, even though Iwaizumi isn’t here to see it. 

“Why do you suddenly-”

“I read your letter,” Oikawa says. 

“Oh...uh...I, uhm, I wanted-”

“Thanks for writing me a letter, Iwa-chan.”  _ It makes my heart warm and fluffy.  _

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing, really.” 

“I mean it. I love you, Iwa-chan.”  _ I can’t stop thinking about you. _

Oikawa can literally imagine Iwaizumi’s adorable, blushing face right now. “I-I love you too, Oikawa.”

Hearing his name falling from Iwaizumi’s lips is always satisfying. “I’ll pick you up in the morning tomorrow. 7 a.m.”

“Ah? There is no need if it’s too much trouble…”

“Of course not,” Oikawa says immediately. “Nights, Iwa-chan.”

“Good night...Tooru.”

Oikawa sucks in a breath, hangs up, and squeals some more. He goes to bed that night with a content smile on his face and dreams of his beloved Iwa-chan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For some reason I love Oiiwa and cannot get over them. 
> 
> On a side note, A levels is coming to an end woo hoo!


End file.
